Cuentos para invocadores: Demacia
by Solidius
Summary: Xin Zhao le promete a Garen que cuidara a su hermana, por desgracia, no tenía idea de lo dificil que era... *Chistes subidos de tono*
1. Chapter 1

**-Cuentos para invocadores: Demacia-**

**Hola invocadores de Runaterra ¿Qué los ha traído aquí? ¿Desean descansar de sus deberes en los campos de la justicia para escuchar una historia? Muy bien, permítanme contarles una de mis favoritas. Una historia con acción, amor, suspenso, seducción y miles de complejos giros de trama que los asombraran y emocionaran; yo la llamó "Renekton va al dentista"…**

Un día como cualquier otro, Renekton se encontraba esperando su turno en la sala del dentista mientras leía la revista "El invocador de hoy". Entonces, luego de esperar unos minutos, la puerta del dentista se abrió y…**¿Por qué esas miradas? ¿No les gusta la historia? Pero aun no llegamos a la parte importante…¡¿ Cómo que no les importa?! D=…Bueno, bueno, ya…les contaré otra historia. Una historia que empieza en el mismo corazón de los muros de un poderoso imperio. Un lugar con grandes poderes y aun más grandes guerreros, un lugar que llamamos…**

-¡DEMACIA!- gritó Garen fuertemente levantando su enorme espada.

-Eh…si…por Demacia- en las enormes puertas que cerraban el paso a la ciudadela, Garen mantenía aun numeroso grupo de soldados esperando sus órdenes. Estaban por partir a una importante misión que los alejaría un tiempo de su hogar y, por lo tanto, el gran soldado debía pedirle un gran favor a uno de sus compañeros y cercano amigo; Xin Zhao- ¿Puedes repetirme porque me has llamado?- preguntó el hombre de larga cabellera.

-Por un simple motivo Xin Zhao. Como sabes, nuestro rey me ha encomendado una gran misión y debo abandonar las tierras de ¡DEMACIA! Por un tiempo…- remarcó en un tomó muy serio hasta que dijo el nombre de la ciudad- Desgraciadamente, mi misión llegó en un momento muy preocupante. La feria de verano esta muy próxima…-

-¿La feria de verano?- preguntó intrigado Xin al seguir las palabras preocupadas de su compañero- ¿Acaso la seguridad de Demacia estará en peligro durante la feria?-

- No, ¡DEMACIA! No esta en peligro- continuó mientras liberada un largo suspiro y agachaba su mirada- Es mi hermana…Luxanna esta muy intrigada y atraída al festival. Temo que su bondadosa alma y alegre mente sean corrompidos por algún oportunista y le traiga desgracia a ella y al nombre de Crownguard- la mente de Garen imaginaba en dulce y gentil cuerpo de su hermana siendo atrapado por una maligna sombra de perversión (No, no era Nocturne)- Por eso, TÚ, mi amigo y compañero en armas, tienes que ayudarme. Por favor, protege el tesoro de mi hermana y evita que caiga en malas manos- la cara de Xin estaba mostrando una gran confusión; no era la clase de misión que él estaba esperando.

-Eh, bueno, Garen…tú eres un buen amigo y yo te tengo un gran respeto…pero tu hermana parece ser un problema que yo no puedo tratar- respondió pensando en las palabras de Garen anteriormente ¿El tesoro era Lux o lo que escondía la falda de Lux? De todas formas, el lancero no tenía mucha habilidad con esos temas; entiéndanse por mujeres, Lux y virginidad…no en ese orden.

-Tonterias, solo le confiaría a alguien con tu habilidades el cuidado del tesoro de mi hermana- remarcó Garen tomando de los hombros a Xin y sacudiéndolo un poco para que entre en razón- Xin, por favor, prométeme que cuidaras a Luxanna mientras no estoy y no dejaras que nadie tome su tesoro- el hombre estaba muy serió con el tema, Xin estaba en deuda con su compañero y tendría que ayudarlo incluso sin saber como lo haría.

-Esta bien Garen…prometo cuidar a Luxanna en tu ausencia- respondió finalmente aunque no muy convencido.

-Excelente Xin, sabía que tú eras la persona indicada para esta importante labor en toda ¡DEMACIA!- Garen sonrió dándole varias palmadas en la espalda a su compañero aunque su cara no demostraba mucha seguridad.

Soldado random: Señor Garen, señor, estamos listos para salir, señor )=

-Muy bien, gracias de nuevo Xin- el soldado subió a su enorme corcel y miró a todos sus hombres atravesando la puerta para dejar la ciudad- Bueno…Creo que la hora de dejar ¡DEMACIA! ha llegado…- lentamente, empezó a galopar junto a sus compañeros- Nos vemos pronto Xin, cuida a mi hermana, a ¡DEMACIA! y , si te queda tiempo, vigila a Jarvan…por ser el príncipe y eso… ¡Por DEMACIA!- gritando y obligando a su caballo a levantarse, Garen ordenó que toda su tropa que galopara rápidamente lejos de Demacia y dejar a un guerrero sumamente confundido detrás…

-Luego-

Luxanna era una buena persona, aunque no se llevaba del todo bien con Xin Zhao. Sus constantes discursos sobre la importancia de la amistad, arcoiris y los unicornios era un dolor de cabeza para el guerrero. A pesar de eso, Xin entendía a Garen en cierta medida. Su hermana dejó de ser una niña para trasformarse en un bella mujer, de largar piernas, piel dulce y blanca, bellos cabellos dorados, una boca seductora y unos firmes y sabrosos…OJOS, si esas cosas… Muchos hombres estaban buscando obtener el primer dulce bocado de su cuerpo aunque siempre había 200 kilos de Garen entre ella y ellos. Ahora, Xin debería tomar el lugar de su hermano y protegerla de esas mentes enfermas y temibles…¿Pero cómo?

-Esta es la casa de Luxanna- dijo el hombre cargando una lanza sobre su hombro. Parecía ser una casa de 2 pisos adornada con pintura colorida, vidrios pintados y muchas estatuas de ponis y unicornios decorando un gran jardin; cosa que atemorizaba a muchos- Bueno…a la batalla- dándose coraje al mismo, tocó el timbre que sonó con una llamativo tomó de cuentos de hadas.

-Un segundo por favor- se escuchó melodiosamente desde la casa un poco antes que la puerta de abriera- XinlinZhaolin, que hermosa sorpresa verte- una linda joven que usaba una plañera azul y pantalones de yoga negros abrió la puerta con una enorme y blanca sonrisa en su rostro, algo muy típico en ella- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti en este bello día?- le preguntó cerrando los ojos y sonriendo aun más.

-Eh, buenos días Luxanna- respondió algo temeroso mientras buscaba la forma de encarar el tema discretamente- Me gustaría hablar un poco en privado contigo si tienes tiempo…-

-Oh, por supuesto, entra a mi casa por favor- ofreció ella dándole espació para pasar-Acabó de preparar unas galletas con chispas de arco iris súper divis divis- juntando valor nuevamente, Xin agradeció la oferta e ingresó a la casa de la rubia.

Fue como entrar a otra dimensión, una donde toda la masculinidad era una pequeña foto de Garen como centro de una pequeña mesa de te. Xin debió sentarse un sillón decorado como Teemo mientras Lux, frente a él, sentaba en un sillón decorado con el motivo de otro campeón tierno…no se, digamos que era de Xerath. A pesar de tener una decoración que podía lastimar los ojos por su colorido, tenía ese aroma tan dulce y tierno que representaba a Lux. Era la primera vez que Xin estaba dentro de su casa a solas con ella y tenía que disimular un poco sus mejillas sonrojadas. Luego de servir el te con esas "coloridas" galletas, Lux no puedo aguantar más su duda.

-Dime Xin ¿Por qué vienes a visitarme?- preguntó abiertamente mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas como toda una dama.

-Si…Luxanna, tengo que decirte algo muy importante- su tono cambió a algo un poco más preocupante. Su rostro sonrojado y sus palabras tan lentas estaban empezando a darle un mensaje extraño a la joven- Yo espero que no lo tomes como una ofensa o como algo indebido…-

-Oh Xin…no me digas que esto es una proposición- dijo ella ocultando su rostro con sus manos-Eres un buen hombre y un gran guerrero pero…mi corazón aun no esta listo- la quijada de Xin casi golpea el suelo cuando escuchó la respuesta de la mujer.

-No,no es eso Luxanna-. Respondió rápidamente mientras sacudía sus manos al frente como si quisiera quitarse algo de encima- Lo que pasa es que tú hermano me ha pedido que te cuide durante la feria de verano. Por favor, no lo tomes con malas intenciones-al escuchar eso, la mujer cambio su rostro de pena a una cara molesta; siendo Lux inflando sus mejillas y apretando los labios, era bastante tierna.

-Garen…siempre tratándome como una bebe- mirando en otra dirección, la rubia estaba muy molesta con lo que acababa de escuchar- Garen siempre me sobreprotege. Cuando éramos niños, asustaba a los niños que me enviaban cartas, a los chicos que me sacaban fotos, a los señores que me ofrecían caramelos para llevarme a casa…a todos, a todos los espantaba- replicaba ella mientras Xin parecía verla extrañado; sobre todo por lo ultimo…-No puedo creer que me trate como una niña, incluso cuando él me acompaña a comprar toallitas intimas- eso hizo el que lancero casi ahogara con una galleta, Lux estaba liberando demasiada información.

-Pues…entiendo que te sientas de esa forma, pero tu hermano te quiere mucho y se preocupa por tu seguridad- luego de recuperar la respiración, Xin intentó calmar a la joven pero ella no parecía hacerlo.

-Pues, no faltaré a la feria por los tontos temores de Garen- directamente, se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a Xin- Alguien muy especial me invitó y no voy a faltar a mi promesa por las tontas preocupaciones de mi hermano. Ahora, te voy a pedir que te retires, no deseo escuchar nada más-

-Espera Luxanna, tienes que entender que…-

-Lalalala, no te escuchó, lalala- en un acto de completa "madures", Lux se cubrió los oídos y empezó a cantar.

-Luxanna, por favor, estas siendo muy inmadura…-

-Lalalala ¿Alguien esta hablando? Porque no escuchó nada, lalalala- repitió nuevamente acabando con la paciencia de Xin Zhao.

-Luego-

-Entonces, se cubrió los oídos y empezó a cantar que no podía escucharme. Sí no fuera tan inmadura, tal vez su hermano la tomaría más en serio- sentado en una de las plazas de ¡DEMACIA!...ejem, lamento eso, Xin Zhao estaba debajo de un árbol con su mejor amigo en todo el reino y con la única persona de la que podía esperar consejos útiles- ¿Qué debería hacer Sona?- le preguntó el a la mujer de vestido azul junto a él.

- Música alegre :D - respondió ella con una sonrisa intentando animar a su amigo.

- Gracias por el gesto pero Luxanna tiene un invitación a la feria y eso significa que se encontrara con alguien…temo que pueda ser el "enemigo"- pensó Xin mientras tomaba su mentón e imaginaba a alguien como Draven esperando a Lux dentro de la feria.

- Música rápida :/ - mencionó ella mientras tocaba las notas de " Help" de los Beatles.

-¿Ayuda? ¿Pero de quien?- interrogó el hombre mirando al cielo junto con Sona. Poppy, no…Galio, tampoco…Shyvana, no, asusta mucho…¿Jarvan? Esa fue la idea que más preocupó al hombre y a la joven de cabello azul.

_-Imaginación-_

-Yo, Jarvan el IV, tengo una importante orden que comunicar- frente a todo el publico de la feria, el príncipe sacó un pergamino mientras era acompañado de Puppy y Shyvana como custodia- Proclamó que la virginidad de la servidora de la justicia, Luxanna Ramona Crownguard, estará protegía por la guardia real. Ningún hombre, mujer o "cosa" debe estar cerca de la "cotorra" de Lux a una distancia de 6 metros como mínimo. Es palabra del Príncipe de Demacia y ahora es ley-

-El príncipe ha hablado- dicto Puppy desde atrás con un increíble seriedad.

-Mas les vale respetar la ley- dijo la pelirroja detrás del príncipe con una cara muy enojada- ¡O me los comeré!- grito sacudiéndole el puño a la gente.

_-Fin de imaginación-_

-Dios…eso sería terrible- Xin ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos intentando buscar una respuesta. Su honor lo obligaba a cumplir lo pedido por Garen pero tampoco podía capturar a Lux para que no valla a la feria…bueno, podría hacerlo, pero quedaría mal. Tal vez tenía suerte o algún invocador lo ayudaba pero, de pronto, la solución pasó justo frente a él.

-Hola Xin, hola Sona- dijo una enorme gárgola de piedra llamada Galio mientras pasaba frente a ellos saludándolos. Ambos levantaron su manos y lo saludaron cuando, desde el cielo, un espesó liquido blanco golpeó el hombro de la gárgola llamando a su enojo-No de nuevo…pájaro hijo de…-el chirrido del ave oculto el insulto de Galio mientras atrapada la atención de Xin y Sona.

-¿Valor?...¡Valor! ¡Eso es!- con una gran sonrisa, Xin se puso de pie y saludo a Sona antes de empezar a correr- Nos vemos luego Sona, creo que ya se a quien pedirle ayuda ¡Cuídate!- ella solo respondió sacudiendo su mano mientras el se alejaba más y más a cada segundo.

- :) –dijo ella mirando correr.

**Ahora, aremos una pequeña pausa aquí, si quieren pueden ir al baño o llamar a alguien por teléfono, yo estaré aquí…esperando…**


	2. Chapter 2

*Mirando una revista que dice "Las fotos más hot de Soraka"* Oh…mi hermosa sanadora. Si pudiera tomar tu cuerno y acercar tu lindo rostro contra mi pe…*los mira* OH, hola invocadores *lazando la revista al aire* me alegró que este aquí…jejeje..eee…

Imaginó que quieren continuar escuchando de Xin Zhao, ok, ¿En donde no quedamos?..

-A ver si te entendí bien- en los campos de entrenamiento de Demacia, una bella mujer de cabellos cortos que sostenía una gran ave azul en su brazo mientras miraba a Xin Zhao frente a ella- ¿Quieres que te ayudé a espiar a la hermana de Garen?- Quinn, la compañera de Valor, estaba dudando un poco de la conducta de su compañero en armas- ¿Por qué me pides ayuda para espiar a una chica? ¿No puedes espiarla con un telescopio como todos los demás pervertidos?-

-No es nada pervertido Quinn- respondió el hombre defendiendo su honor- Garen me pidió que proteja a su hermana hasta que el vuelva de su viaje y necesito tú ayuda para que ella no me note vigilándola-

-Mmm…no lo sé- respondió mientras le daba un galleta a su compañero, quien la comió rápidamente con su afilado pico- Valor y yo acabamos de volver de una misión complicada y queríamos descansar un poco-

-Oh…lo entiendo Quinn, no te preocupes- bajando su cabeza apenado, Xin perdió el animo de solucionar el problema- Es solo que…Garen, es mi amigo y debo cumplir la promesa que le hice para agradecerle su amistad y confianza…lamento querer involucrarte en esto, gracias de todas formas- sin más que decir, Xin dio media vuelta empezó a alejarse. Valor miró fijamente a Quinn y ella entendió el mensaje rápidamente.

-Espera Xin- dijo el AD Carry rápidamente- Si es tan importante…Valor y yo ayudaremos a proteger el "nido" de Lux- terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

-No, no podría pedirles eso si están descansando- respondió preocupado por la salud de sus compañeros.

-Descuida, nos esforzaremos un poco más para ayudarte a ti y a Garen- sin más que discutir, Quinn extendió a Valor hacía arriba para que el ave empezara a volar- Ve Valor, vigila a Lux- luego de que el ave diera un fuerte graznido, se fue volando hasta que se perdió de vista…dejando un silencio incomodo entre los 2.

-…¿Eso es todo?- preguntó el hombre mirando a la mujer sorprendido; no entendía donde estaba el GRAN esfuerzo que hacían; en especial ella.

-Sip- respondió rápidamente mientras miraba al cielo, pronto se presento otro silencio incomodo.

-¿Él volverá aquí?- preguntó antes de toser un poco para romper el silencio.

-Ah…no, el ira al edifico más alto de Demacia en unas… 10 o 11 horas- respondió Quinn mirando su reloj de pulsera.

-Oh…bueno ¿Quieres un café o algo?-

-10 horas con 50 minutos después-

-La noche es mi eterna aliada- en la cima del edificio más alto de Demacia, el observatorio del palacio de Jarvan, una tenebrosa figura con gafas rojas miraba las calles mientras el viento sacudía su capa-…Las almas oscuras no descansan jamás, merodean por las calles esperando mi justicia para desaparecer, cantando la canción que busca mi silencio justiciero, creando el paquete que necesita de mis estampillas de justicia, "inserte metáfora genial aquí", cocinado el pastel que mis velas de justicia están por…-

-Dios, ya entendimos Vayne…- detrás de la figura, Xin y Quinn estaba tomando café mientras esperaban que Valor vuelva con su reporte- ¿Puedes dejar hacer ese discurso de la heroína oscura o lo que sea?- dijo Quinn un poco molesta.

-Oigan, es lo que hago¿Si?- respondió bastante molesta- No se que demonios hacen en mi puesto de vigilancia-

-Estamos aquí antes de que tú llegaras. Puedes llevarte tu gordo trasero cubierto de leopardo lejos de aquí-

-Calma Quinn, ella no molesta- dijo Xin para terminar la pelea- Solo esperamos un poco más a Valor- el hombre calmó un poco más las agua mientras le servía otro café a la mujer. Ambas se quedaron calladas y continuaron con lo suyo, aunque Vayne tocaba su trasero de vez en cuando "no estaba nada gordo". De pronto, un chirrido llamó la atención de los 3 y miraron directo al cielo.

- ¡Es Valor!- extendiendo su brazo, el ave aterrizó precisamente donde quería su compañera.

-Que bueno y ahora ¿Qué nos dice?- preguntó el lancero expectante; jamás vio como Valor le transmitía información a Quinn.

-Kyach- dijo el ave.

-Lux estaba tomando el te desde que lo enviamos- dijo ella sorprendiendo a Xin y a Vayne con su traducción.

-Kyach Kyach-

-Luego, empezó a ver unos videos de Tae Bo y empezó a hacer ejercicios- dijo Quinn sorprendiendo aun más a sus testigos.

-Kyyy…kyyy…kuaaaach-

-No me digas…- remarcó ella sorprendida.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó rápidamente Xin pensando que Lux pudo haberse lastimado o algo.

-Dije que a Lux se le veía "la pezuña de camello" mientras entrenaba- respondió ella causando que Xin se golpeara la frente con la mano ¿Qué datos recopilaba esta ave pervertida?

- Kyach… Kyach.. Kyach-

-Luego, decidió entrar al baño- continuó Quinn- Y empezó a desnudarse mientras estaba cubierta de sudor-decía sin perder la seriedad mientras Xin aun no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

- Kyach… Kyach…. Kykyach… Kyaaaaaach –

-Dice que cuando toco el agua, sus pezones se tensaron al sentir el agua fría recorrer su cuerpo-

-Valor ¿Qué diablos están contando?- decía Xin Zhao completamente rojo- Por favor, saltéate esa parte-

-No, la memoria de Valor es como una cinta. Si la adelantamos, puede olvidarse todo- contesto ella preocupada.

-Ok…solo…no me cuentes nada de Luxanna en el baño ¿Si?- intentado ocultar su cara roja, Xin se alejó un poco de Quinn para estar oculto en la oscuridad con Vayne.

- Kyach… Kyach… Kyach-

-Ajam- respondió ella.

- Kyach… Kyach-

-Si, el jabón-

- Kyach… Kyach… Kyach-

-¿Por todos lados?-

- Kyach Kyach Kyach Kyach Kyach….-

-No…¿Son más grandes que las mías ?- esfuerzo de Xin para no tener una erección era más que admirable pero pronto terminó esa escena.

- Kyach… Kyach… Kyach-

-Dice que luego se puso su piyama y se fue a la cama- repitió Quinn mirando al hombre, él libero un largo suspiro mientras miraba de nuevo a la mujer.

-Bueno, parece que no sabemos nada sobre la persona que la invitó al…-

-¡ Kyach Kyach Kyach!- dijo el ave rápidamente sacudiendo sus alas.

-Dice que se despertó de golpe una hora después…- continuó Quinn ignorando que Vayne estaba aferrada a Xin después de asustarse por el grito del ave- Dijo que se levantó hasta su armario y tomó una chaqueta de cuero color café- un dato confuso, Lux nunca usaba colores opacos- Dice que la abrazó y se fue a dormir con ella- terminó de traducir la mujer mirando de nuevo a los demás.

-Dormir con ella…-los ojos del hombre se abrieron a más no poder (¿chiste de asiáticos?)-Valor ¿Recuerdas algo especial de esa chaqueta?-

- Kyach… Kyach… Kyach Kyach Kyach-

-Dice que tenía las letras EZ en el brazo izquierdo- respondió velozmente Quinn.

-¿Ez?...o no. Se trata de Ezreal- Xin recordaba que Ezreal y Lux compartieron algunos momentos juntos en la liga y también que Garen colgaba fotos de él sobre los sacos de boxeo para darse más estimulo para entrenar- El joven explorador ha captado la atención de Lux desde hace tiempo, seguro tienen algún tipo de relación sentimental-

-Ezreal ¿No tenía una relación con Taric?- abrió la boca la cazadora pero ninguno de los otros 2 sabía que responder.

-¿Qué haremos? ¿Lo detenemos por la fuerza hasta que la feria terminé?- mencionó Quinn mientras alimentaba a Valor.

-Ahhh…no lo creo- cruzándose de brazos y con una mirada desanimada, Xin empezó a imaginar la situación. Por lo que sabía, Ezreal no era una persona de malas intenciones y Lux parecía muy emocionada por verlo ¿Sería justo destruir su encuentro? Garen le pidió cuidar a su hermana…pero tampoco podía anteponerse a los gustos de Lux y hacerla infeliz- Tendremos que dejarlos salir y vigilarlos desde una distancia segura-

-Ah, una misión de espionaje. Justo mi especialidad- respondió la mujer del ave, ahora todo se volvió una misión privada.

-Ok, nos vemos mañana en la feria con ropa civil- continuó Xin con más coraje que la otra vez- Estaremos al pendiente de la cita de Luxianna-

-Entendido- con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que él tenía un semblante serió. Ambos salieron por la escalera de emergencia seguidos por Valor y dejaron a Vayne sola de nuevo.

-Bien, ya se fueron- la mujer entonó su voz y miró de nuevo al oscuro cielo nocturno- Como decía…Ellos son…eh…¿Cómo era?- esa pausa le hizo perder el hilo de su discurso pero un sonido brusco terminó por romper su imaginación.

-¿Quién rayos esta aquí?- Alertado por los ruidos, Jarvan, el príncipe de Demacia, ingresó a su observatorio armado solo con su piyama real- ¿Tú de nuevo?- Vayne se alarmó al verlo moverse rápido y tomar una escoba cercana, el príncipe ya había expulsado a la cazadora muchas veces en el pasado-Shu Shu ¡Largo de aquí!-

-¡OH mierda!- antes de ser golpeada por la escoba real, Vayne dio un gran salto y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Demonios, tengo que poner algún guardia aquí o una trampa que espante estos locos ¿Por qué todos los lunáticos vienen aquí sin mi permiso?- sin más, el príncipe salió del observatorio y volvió a su habitación, ignorando que algo se acercaba.

-Ah, aquí es perfecto- soltando un gran globo rosa, el pequeño amo del mal aterrizó donde antes estaba Vayne- Yo, Veigar, el supremo amo del mal…tengo que el punto perfecto para iniciar mi malvado plan para destruir Demacia…muajajajajaja-

-A la mañana siguiente-

La feria había iniciado en Demacia, puestos de atracciones coloridas y algunos juegos mecánicos poco comunes adornaban las calles centrales de la ciudadela. Mucha gente, en especial los niños y las parejas, disfrutaban el día correteando por todos lados pero nuestra atención va hacía una figura quieta cerca de la entrada. Xin estaba esperando a Quinn y a Valor en la entrada. Vestido con una camisa negra y jeans, el gran guerrero de Demacia miraba el paisaje colorido con algo de confusión. Él no era muy apegado a la diversión o a las fiestas, sus deberes y su deuda con el abuelo de Jarvan lo mantenían alejado de esos momentos cotidianos. El nunca salió a jugar de niño o salió con una chica de adolescente, su pasado no se lo permitió y su presente estaba marcado por su lanza…tal vez esa vida no era para alguien como él.

-¿Xin Zhao? Qué sorpresa verte aquí- sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el hombre notó a un joven rubio sonriendo frente a él- No sabía que te gustaban estas clase de cosas-

-Ezreal…- mencionó en un tono seco mientras enfocaba toda su atención en el joven- Estas lejos de las cuevas… ¿Vienes a disfrutar un poco de aire fresco?- respondió él, mas sabía perfectamente las intenciones del muchacho aquí.

-Jejeje, digamos que vine por algo de luz demaciana jejeje- respondió sonriendo pero ignoraba el peligro delante de él. Xin estaba por tomarlo con su enorme brazo y "hablarle" un poco sobre el "respeto" pero una figura blanca apareció en el momento justo para salvar a Ezreal.

-¿Ez y Xin? ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- vestida con un fresco vestido de verano, Lux apareció mirando a los hombres frente a ella. Ez sonrió y la saludo con su mano mientras Xin palideció al verla justo cuando ella se enojaba- Imagino que no vienes a espiarnos ¿O si?- colocando su cara molesta, Lux se acercó directo al hombre y se paró en la punta de sus pies para mirando a los ojos de él de forma acusadora.

-Eh, no, no…yo estoy…-Xin estaba atrapado, sus planes de espiar a la pareja parecían haberse destrozado apenas a 13 segundos en que los vio juntos. Por fortuna, la ayuda estaba cerca…-

-Esperándome…- los rubios llevaron su atención hacia atrás al escuchar eso. Quinn aparecía con una chaqueta azul sobre una camiseta escotada blanca, sin contar unos short cortos que mostraban las largas y bellas piernas de la mujer…y su cartera no tan sexy- Lamento la tardanza Xin-

-Xin…y Quinn…Oh ¡Ya veo lo que esta pasando aquí!- repitió Lux entusiasmada mientras el lancero se preocupada- Ustedes 2…¡están en una cita!- por fortuna, Lux era muy ingenua en algunas ocasiones, sus temores por ser espiada se esfumaron para celebrar que Quinn y Xin estaban juntos. La mujer se aferró al brazo de Xin para impresionar aun más a los testigos y al mismo Xin.

-Si niños, estamos en una cita…ahora, si nos disculpan- la mujer empezó a jalar con fuerza al hombre, la pareja empezó a alejarse de los rubios que ignoraban que una enorme ave estaba mirándolos desde arriba.

-…Quinn, admito que me salvaste pero… ¿Por qué lo de la cita?- interrogó confundido él mientras ignoraba el hecho que seguía unida a su brazo.

-Ja, esto es parte de un plan Xin- respondió la mujer sonriendo- Si Lux piensa que estamos en una cita, no sospechara si nos ve cerca y podremos seguirla sin tantos problemas- en seguida, ella metió las manos en su cartera para sorprender a su amigo- Ademas, tengó toda clase de objetos para ayudarnos. Traje dinero por si ella va aun restaurante-nada sorprendente, Xin también traía dinero- mi traje de baño por si van a la playa- aunque la playa estaba muy lejos de la feria- Un bolsa para vomitar si suben a la montaña rusa- ok, eso estaba bien- Y, si van a un motel…traje esto- finalizó sacando un condón y haciendo que la cara de Xin explotara en rojo.

-Eso es demasiado preparado Quinn- respondió él sorprendido y un poco molesto.

La mañana pasó bastante rápido, Lux y Ezreal se divertían por toda la feria mientras ignoraban que una pareja muy extraña los seguía de cerca. Cuando fueron a comprar helados, Xin y Quinn eran los siguientes en la fila. Cuando subieron a los autos chocones, Xin siempre salía por detrás para golpear a Ezreal cuando estaba muy cerca de Lux. Fueron a la montaña rusa donde Lux terminó masajeando la espalda de joven para que se le quiten los mareos mientras Xin sostenía la chaqueta de Quinn y ella vomitaba dentro de su bolsa; un día muy normal. Finalmente, terminaron la velada yendo a un restaurante a cenar mientras sus perseguidores estaban a unas mesas de distancia. Con el tiempo, Xin había perdido la preocupación que tenía antes. Ezreal no era una mala persona y se divirtieron sanamente…tal vez Lux tenía razón, su hermano se preocupaba "demaciado",,,¿Eh? ¿Entienden? DEMACIAdo…jejeje, que gracioso.

-Parece que no teníamos que preocuparnos tanto después de todo Quinn- dijo el hombre mirando de reojo a la pareja-Lamento mucho meterte en esto…-

-Jeje, descuida Xin, fue divertido- respondió la mujer riendo recordando todo lo que pasó hoy-Aunque… Estoy creyendo que esto terminó siendo una excusa para invitarme a una cita-

-Eh, no…no lo es- respondió apenado el hombre mientras la mujer reía al verlo tan temeroso frente a ella.

-¿En serio? Porque aun tengo esto listo para usar- remarcó con una sonrisa burlona mientras sacaba de nuevo el condón de su cartera y Xin le hacia señas para que lo guardara antes que alguien lo vea-Jeje, no eres muy bueno con las mujeres…algo extraño siendo un hombre tan importante y guapo-

-Pues, las mujeres siempre han sido un tema muy complicado- respondió intentando burlar las palabras de Quinn- Un guerrero no puede ser muy abierto con sus sentimientos…-

La conversación continuaba un poco más tranquila a cada palabra, Xin y Quinn olvidaron de a poco a Lux y también no notaron a una nueva figura entrando por la puerta. Una hermosa mujer de cabellos celestes con puntas amarillas, ingresó al restaurante después de dar un pequeño concierto en la feria. Sona esperaba comer algo antes de irse a casa pero jamás esperó encontrar a Xin Zhao en el mismo restaurante.

- :D - dijo al verlo pero pronto notó que estaba acompañado- ò_ó – dijo al ver a Quinn cerca de él. Lentamente, como un ninja, se movió hasta llegar a una mesa cercana a la pareja y cubrió su rostro con el menú para espiarlos mejor…lastima que sus coletas la delataban fácilmente.

-…pero deberías estar con una chica al menos- continuaba diciendo Quinn mientras Xin tomaba su vaso-Muchos dicen que estas con esa mujer muda, la de pechos grandes, Sona- Xin se ahogó al escuchar eso al mismo tiempo que Sona prestaba aun más atención.

-Sona…ella es mi amiga- respondió Xin luego de recuperar el aire con un tono rojo en su cara.

-¿Solo eso?- picó Quinn en un tono de interrogatorio- Ella es fácilmente una de las mujeres más bellas de Demacia y se ve que están bastante unidos…¿No crees que ella es muy hermosa?-

-Pues…Si…Sona es la mujer más hermosa que he visto- sonrojado, Xin respondió la pregunta con un tono algo penoso.

- o/o – el rostro de Sona se puso rojo al escuchar eso, ella jamás escuchó a Xin decirle esa clase de cumplidos antes.

-Jeje, si ¿Entonces porque no sales con ella?- un nudo en la garganta apareció dentro de Xin, no estaba nervioso o molesto…pero si un poco triste.

-Pues…porque no es posible- respondió de manera seca llamando la atención de la mujer frente a él.

- D: - dijo Sona al escuchar esas terribles palabras

-Sona y yo nos llevamos bien pero tenemos demasiadas diferencias entre nuestros deberes con Demacia; una relación solo…sería un estorbo para ambos- sentenció el lancero bajando la mirada y juntando sus manos.

- Q_Q – fue la reacción de Sona al escuchar esas dolorosas palabras. Xin era el hombre más importante para ella en toda Demacia. Muchas veces fantaseó la idea de formar una pareja con él pero jamás esperó que la rechazara de una forma tan abierta y fría…incluso parecía cruel poner sus deberes antes de su relación - ;_; - adolorida, se levantó de la mesa y se alejó lentamente un poco antes de echarse a correr hacia la puerta cubriendo sus ojos. La melena celeste se movió justo a espaldas de Xin pero Lux fue capaz de ver como Sona salía corriendo y golpeando l puerta.

- ¿Esa era Sona?- dijo la rubia preocupada mientras Ezreal volteaba un poco tarde para ver lo que estaba pasando- Se veía triste…¡Tengo que ir a verla!- el corazón calido de Lux nunca soportaba ver a alguien llorar, por desgracia debió ser más cuidadosa al levantarse.

Si tan solo hubiera volteado a ver nada hubiera pasado, por desgracia no lo hizo. La cabeza de la rubia golpeó un plato que alguien estaba cargando en ese momento. Una decena de fideos con salsa cayeron espontáneamente sobre una blusa de seda blanca que ocultaba unos bellos pechos debajo. El restaurante se quedo mudo, tanto Ezreal como Xin y Quinn no podían creer lo que había ocurrido. La dueña de la blusa, los senos y los fideos, era la única mujer más temida que Shyvana, Fiora…

-Oh Dios mió…lo siento tanto- Lux, en una acto de caridad, tomó una servilleta y empezó a pasarlo por los pechos de la mujer intentando limpiar la mancha aunque solo lograba mancharla aun más. Esa escena hubiera sido muy excitante de no ser que los ojos de la pelinegra perecían cortar el acero mientras la rubia seguía manoseándola- Por favor, déjame lavar tu blusa y yo…-

-¿Pagarla?… Esta blusa cuesta mucho más de lo que puede tener una mocosa descuidada como tú- rápidamente, Fiora se quitó de encima las manos de Lux con mucha brusquedad- Usualmente, cuando alguien mancha mis ropas, le doy su cabeza a mis perros de caza…pero, como la tuya esta llena de aire, seguro le daría gases a mis mascotas- el tono de la mujer causó unas leves risas en los comensales y apenó velozmente a la rubia.

-Oigan, calma- lentamente, Ezreal se puso de pie e intentó interceder para frenar las risas- Solo fue accidente-

-JA, accidente…los accidentes solo existen cuando no puedes evitar las condiciones de las acciones- respondió fríamente la mujer mirado de forma aun más amenazante a Lux- Esto, es solo una prueba del descuido y torpeza que siempre caracteriza a los Crownguard- esas palabras estaban golpeando fuertemente el interior de Lux pero Fiora no solo buscaba destruir eso- ¿Qué pasa Ezreal? ¿Taric te deja jugar con otras niñas?- las rizas no tardaron el golpear también al rubio y eso molestó a un más a la Lux.

-Oye, dije que lo sentía, no tienes por que ser tan ruda- gritó ella mientras Fiora parecía divertirse con la expresión molesta de su rostro-Pagaré el arreglo de tu blusa pero no continúes insultando a Ezreal-

-¿Qué? ¿Sigues con eso? Esta blusa esta arruinada, como tu cabeza- dando unos pasos hacia delante, Fiora empezó a presionar a la rubia- Algunas cosas no se solucionan con tus disculpas o buenas acciones…Deja de vivir en tu mundo mágico de ponis y entiende…-

-¡Ya basta!- con temor que Fiora lastimara a Lux, Xin salió de la mesa y corrió hacia donde estaban las mujeres- Es suficiente, como lo dicta la ley, Lux pagara por tu prenda y punto; no tiene que seguir escuchando lo que dices Fiora- Lux sintió a Xin como una gélida brisa en medió del calor que salió para aliviarla, salió en su defensa y se colocó entre ella y la otra mujer esperando detener la discusión de una vez.

-Je, que raro ¿Un Crownguard salvado por sus compañeros? Típico de alguien que no puede pelear solo- Ezreal tomó a la Lux de los hombros he intentó alejarla de Fiora pero, poniendo una sonrisa maligna, la mujer tenía otra carta que jugar-Sabes mucho de reglas Xin Zhao, pero no me extraña, después de todo…los esclavos memorizan bien las reglas- esa frase fue una daga helada golpeando la espalda del hombre y terminó captando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Maldita perra…- mencionó Quinn por lo bajo. Existían muchas historias sobre el origen de Xin, al no ser de Demacia, muchos pensaban que era un espía o incluso podía ser un esclavo de la familia real. El verdadero pasado del hombre como esclavo y gladiador en Noxus era un secreto que muy pocas personas conocían…Fiora podría estar mintiendo o simplemente adivinando pero alcanzó a golpear una de las fibras más dolorosas de Xin. Lux estaba sorprendía, nunca había visto ese semblante en la cara del hombre, podía ser muy serio y no reía mucho pero se notaba que Fiora lo lastimó con ese comentario tan ponzoñoso y no podía permitirlo…

-BASTA- para empeorar las cosas, Lux se quitó de encima a Ezreal y caminó hasta quedar entre Xin y Fiora-Dime lo que quieras pero deja a mi familia y amigos fuera de esto- gritó sumamente furiosa mientras su oponente parecía divertirse con cada palabra- No tengo ningún problema en mostrarte mi fuerza y demostrarte porque soy parte de la Liga de Leyendas- la gente alrededor empezó a emocionarse, no era común ver a 2 campeones enfrentarse y menos a 2 mujeres hermosas. Ezreal y Xin sabían que ya no podrían interceder sin usar la fuerza pero, si no las detenían, las cosas se podrían muy feas.

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- la puerta se abrió fuertemente dejando pasar a una imponente figura. Jarvan IV apareció en ese momento exacto mientras, a sus espaldas, lo acompañaban Poppy y Shyvana. Figuras que le dieron un gran alivió a Xin ya que Fiora no era tan descuidada como para meterse con él- ¿Mujeres luchando cubiertas de salsa? ¿En medio de la feria de verano? ¿Esto estaba en calendario de actividades?-

- Si, la feria termina mañana pero la lucha de mujeres en salsa es dentro de 2 semanas- mencionó Poppy mirando la agenda de Jarvan.

-El príncipe no quiere pleitos en la feria- gritó la mujer dragón mientras cargaba fuego en sus ojos-…No me obliguen a comerlas-

-Calma Shyvana, no tienes que comerte a nadie- calmando los ánimos de ella, Jarvan colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Shyvana causando un extraño efecto en ella.

-Oh, lo siento mucho Jarvan-kun- respondió en un tono temeroso y dulce con varios brillos alrededor de sus ojos-Por favor no me castigue, solo quería hacer un buen trabajo para usted, Jarvan-kun- decía mientras cubría el rubor de sus mejillas con las manos.

-Maldita bipolar- mencionó Poppy por lo bajo pero eso era lo de menos considerando la situación actual.

Ezreal tomó a Lux nuevamente mientras Xin volvía a mirar a la mujer con un tomo frió. Parecía que ya todo había terminado pero la duelista tenía una jugada más; incluso aprovechando a Jarvan cerca. Empezó a reír ruidosamente para recapturar la mirada de la rubia y la miró como quien mira a un niño con pena.

-Entonces…¿No vas a desafiarme?- la tensión volvió de golpe a todos, Fiora aun tenía ganas de picar al Lux- Ahora que Jarvan esta aquí, vas a esconderte…creí que me demostrarías tu poder-

-Donde quieras y cuando quieras- volviendo al combate, Lux se colocó frente a Fiora ignorando las voces de Xin y Ezreal que le decían que se detenga. Tenía el deber y la obligación de defender el nombre de su familia y el valor de sus amigos.

-Adelante, enfréntame en un Duelo de Honor, sí es que eres tan valiente…- con una mirada perversa, la mujer extendió su mano hacia la rubia- Los Crownguard nunca rechazan un duelo ¿O tú no puedes manejar el nombre de tu familia?- Las caras de Jarvan y Xin mostraron una enorme preocupación pero fue muy tarde como para interceder.

-Acepto el desafió Fiora- dando su mano, Lux aceptó el desafió y terminó de sellar la desgracia. Los Crownguard nunca rechazaban un desafió pero no sabía que eso era justo lo que buscaba Fiora. La mujer empezó a reír descaradamente, no podía creer que la rubia sea tan ingenua.

-Jajaja, ¿Escuchaste Jarvan? Tendremos un duelo de honor…-el príncipe suspiró por su nariz bastante apenado, su presencia causó un enorme problema pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-En nombre de la familia real de Demacia…- con un gran pesar, Jarvan debía respaldar las palabras de Fiora-Declaró que mañana, cuando el sol este en su punto más alto, se realizara el Duelo de Honor en la arena de eventos de Demacia…es palabra del príncipe- la gente alrededor aplaudió las palabras de Jarvan pero él no se veía tan alegré por su decreto.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana- con una sonrisa en su rostro, Fiora se inclinó lentamente para acercar sus sensuales labios hasta lo oreja derecha de Lux- No te escapes… princesita Crownguard- luego explotó en una risa psicópata mientras se alejaba del grupo. Ya cumplió su objetivo y ahora solo le quedaba esperar hasta mañana para acabar con la rubia que manchó su traje.

-LUXIANNA ¿Tienes una idea de lo que acabas de hacer?- Xin no tardó mucho en tomar de las hombros a la mujer y sacudirla- Si tu hermano llegara a enterarse de que…-

-¿De que cosa no me tengo que enterar?- la noche terminó pasando de ser un desastre a una pesadilla. En la puerta, Garen estaba parado, sosteniendo su espada y mirando a todos intrigado- ¿Qué ocurrió en ¡DEMACIA! mientras no estuve?...

Bueno invocadores, tendremos otra pequeña pausa aquí, espero verlos pronto…ahora ¿Dónde diablos esta esa revista?

…

Nocturne;- Si no dejas un comentario, entraré a tu cuarto cuando estés dormido y…me robare tus calcetines LOLOLOLOLOL-


	3. Chapter 3

***recién despertándome***

**¿Ehhh…? Oh, son ustedes…¿Quieren seguir escuchando?...¿Seguros? Ya saben como termina esto…ok,ok, continuare… **

-Un duelo de Honor es una competencia donde ambos contendientes apuestan su honor frente al otro-En las calles oscuras de Demacia, luego de que Lux aceptara el duelo con Fiora, Jarvan se encargaba de explicar lo que había ocurrido- Solo puede ser dicho frente a un miembro de de la familia real, yo en este caso…Fiora fue muy perversa y lista al aprovechar mi presencia de esa forma-

-No se ponga mal príncipe-kun- intentando consolarlo, Shyvana abrazó el brazo de Jarvan mientras frotaba su mejilla en su hombro- No es su culpa…-

- ¿Y qué pasara si Lux pierde?- preocupado, Ezreal debió hacer una pregunta más que obvia.

-Si Lux pierde, Fiora tendrá "su honor" y podrá ordenarle a Lux lo que ella quiera- prosiguió Quinn cruzada de brazos y un semblante- Básicamente, ella será su esclava o perderá todo su honor y el nombre de su familia-

-No…puede…SER- golpeando su cabeza con la pared, Garen aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ¿Cómo su hermana terminó en esta terrible situación?- Luxanna ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando?- el castaño le gritó a su hermana buscando una explicación pero ella solo se mantenía en silencio mientras miraba en otra dirección.

-Garen, no puedes culparla-Xin salió en defensa de la rubia sujetando el hombro de su amigo- Fiora uso trucos sucios y se metió con el orgullo de Lux para forzarla a aceptar-

-TÚ…-enojándose aun más, Garen llevó toda su atención hacia el lancero con una gran expresión de rabia- Te pedí que cuidaras a mi hermana y no cumpliste…YO VOY A…-cruzándose de brazos, inflando las mejillas, apretando sus labios y cubriendo sus orejas, Garen le dio la espada a Xin Zhao- No voy a escucharte nunca más…-

-Oye, no seas…¿Estas haciendo lo mismo que Luxanna?- sorprendido, Xin solo veía como su amigo lo ignoraba.

-Lalala, no te oigo, Demacia, lalalala Demacia- decía el hombre tarareando e ignorando a todos.

-No Garen, no castigues a Xin por esto con tu indiferencia- gritó Lux capturando la atención de todos, su voz era una extraña mezcla entre tristeza pero al mismo tiempo determinación- Xin intentó detenerme pero fui yo la que acepte el duelo. Estoy cansada de que todos me vean como una niña tonta y no me tomen en serio ¡Voy a enfrentar a Fiora y ganarme tu respeto Garen!...te guste o no- todos se quedaron helados al escuchar. Lux jamas le levantó la voz a ninguno de sus compañeros y mucho menos a su hermano- Ahora…debo prepararme-

-Lux…- su hermano, como los demás, solo pudieron mirar a la rubia caminar con una gran decisión, valor, fuerza y virtud hacía su casa para esperar la gran batalla que decidiría su destino…se resbaló a los 6 pasos pero eso no arruinó su determinación.

-No creo que puedas convencerla de cancelar en combate Garen- explicó seriamente Poppy- La mujeres tenemos un gran orgullo y luchamos hasta el final por lo que deseamos con toda nuestro valor- sus ojos brillaban recordando todos sus esfuerzos para ser reconocida como una gran guerrera pero tambien fue un apertura para Quinn.

-Tal vez deberías más desear por esos pechos que nunca crecen jeje- mencionó la mujer en un tono de burla ganándose una miraba molesta de la pequeña.

-Entonces…no quedara otro opción- suspirando profundamente y cerrando sus ojos, Garen aceptó los hechos, su conducta con Lux puedo causar que ella se sienta desvalorada e intente recuperar ese valor en esta ballata. Solo quedaba respetar su desición o…hacer esto- ¡Vamos a vestir a Shyvana como Luxanna! Entonces, ella se comera a Fiora y salvaremos a mi hermana- gritó el hombre explicando uno de los planes menos convincentes que jamas escuche.

-¡Te sacaré las vísceras del cuerpo y las usaré como soga para saltar antes de ayudar en ese plan tan tonto!- gritó la dragona llenando sus ojos de fuego haciendo que se asustaran; menos Jarvan.

-Ingenioso, pero el cuerpo de Shyvanna es mucho más desarollado que el de Lux- explicó el principe con total seriedad- La gente lo notaría y sería inaceptable para el honor de Lux-

-Oh, principe- kun…no hable de esa forma de mi cuerpo- dijo ella ruborizándose (¿poniéndose mas azul?) y cubriendo sus pechos con sus brazos mientras sonreía con falsa pena- Mi cuerpo solo puede ser vistó por usted-

-…bipolar- repitieron juntas Quinn y Poppy con pena ajena.

-Jarvan ¿No existe una forma de ayudar a Lux en su combate?- volviendo al tema principal, Ezreal parecía ser el 2° más preocupado por la salud de la rubia.

-No, ninguno de los competidores puede ser asistido físicamente, mágicamente o judicialmente para aumentar su habilidades fisicas o sanarse-respondió el hombre de la armadura recordando las reglas.

-Tal vez…podamos ayudar a Lux moralmente- mencionó Xin pensando, un guerrero podía tener todos los poderes del mundo pero sin moral o ánimos no podía luchar seriamente.

-Es verdad, ayudaremos a mi hermana con apoyo incondicional y el espíritu que solo ¡DEMACIA! tiene- sabían que no podían hacer mucho pero le darían todo su apoyó a Lux- ¿Cómo será el evento mañana Jarvan?-

-Pues, no tenemos tiempo para planearlo bien- contestó el príncipe pensativo-Pero, no temas. Será sencillo, honrado y, sobre todas las cosas, humilde…-

-A la mañana siguiente-

-Vengan, vengan todos a la arena de Demacia para ver el maravilloso combate entre Lux y Fiora- gritaba uno de los miles de voceros que repartían volantes en la calle para promocionar el enorme evento hoy en día.

Un millar de personas, entre ciudadanos e invocadores, hacían filas para ingresar al edificio donde las bellas mujeres estaban por competir por el honor y la gloria. Por otro lado, en esta clase eventos, la liga exigía que los capeones tengas acceso gratuito pero no siempre era fácil entrar.

-Oh vamos ¿Por qué rayos no puedo entrar?- le decía una Nidalee muy molesta al invocador que cuidaba la entrada.

-Lo siento, pero su vestimenta no es…"adecuada"- además de mostrar demasiada carne, las vestimentas de las mujer eran pieles, huesos y un taparrabos.

-Ninguno de ustedes se queja de mi ropa cuando me elijen en la liga o hacen esos horrendos comics porno- se defendió la morocha clavando su lanza en el suelo muy molesta-¿Por qué no me dejan pasar?-

-Disculpe, con permiso- se escuchó por detrás de la mujer. Fizz, Amumu y Warwick sortearon la seguridad y entraron a la arena sin ningún problema.

-¿Qué demo…? ¡Ellos ni siquiera usan pantalones!- gritó furiosa la mujer contra el hombre que vigilada las entradas de los campeones.

-Dentro de la Arena-

-Estas son muy buenas sillas- junto a una adormecido Yasuo, Jax tomaba asiento para ver el combate junto a un amigo- Tenemos una gran vista aquí- dijo mirando en todas direcciones.

-Si…no es tan sorprendente cuando no puedes ver- repudió Lee Sin mientras se sentaba justo al otro lado de su compañero ¿Por qué rayos lo invitó a ver algo que, bueno, no podía ver?

La gente estaba inundando el lugar, todos estaban muy expectantes por el combate con la gran excepción de los integrantes del palco real. Junto a Jarvan, los guerreros de Demacia estaban nerviosos por el combate y le deseaban suerte a Lux. Garen era una bola de nervios musculosa, el hombre que podía enfrentar ejércitos enteros esta aterrado ante la idea de que su hermana pierda.

-Por ¡DEMACIA! ¿Dónde esta Xin?- preguntó el castaño mirando por el balcón- Debería venir para unirse a nosotros en una heroica porra que subirá el animo de Lux hasta el infinito- alentar a Lux era lo única que podían hacer pero la idea de Garen solo funcionaba si estaban todos juntos.

-Creo que funcionaría mejor si dejaras entrar a Ezreal con nosotros- marcó Poppy recordando que Garen expulsó al rubio del palco aunque Jarvan le permitió entrar.

-Si vuelvo a ver a ese rubio oxigenado..¡Voy a justiciar su trasero!- mencionó con rabia mientras empuñaba su espada.

-Mmm, ¿Soy la única que ve excitante la idea de Garen clavando algo largo y duro en Ezreal?- preguntó Quinn con una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios.

Poppy/ Shyvanna:- Si…-con una tono molesto.

-Mientras-

Alejada del jolgorio de que se desarrollaba en la arena, una mujer de largos cabellos celestes tocaba con tristeza su instrumento. Sona estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol pasando sus dedos por las cuerdas mas graves de su instrumento, sus sentimientos estaban heridos y lo reflejaba en las notas de su música ¿Cómo pudo decir esas cosas tan hirientes? Cada vez que lo recorvada, un lagrima resbalaba de su mejilla hasta caer sobre sus cuerdas para dar una triste nota.

- Sona ¡Sona! – un voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, era la misma voz que le causó esa enorme herida- Gracias al cielo te encuentro, necesito tu ayuda- Xin, algo cansado por correr, llegó al mismo parque para busca a la campeona musical.

-…ò_ó…- dijo al verlo, ella se cruzo de brazos, bajo sus pechos claro, le dio la espalda. Sona no tenía nada que decirle, hacia que decidió marcarlo con su silencio (¿?)

-Sona, necesito que ayudes a Lux en su combate- le dijo el hombre en un tono de suplica- Con tu música, puedes… ¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó al final observando la forma extraña de reaccionar de su amiga.

-_Música agresiva_- fue su respuesta dejando a Xin sorprendido.

-¿Cómo que no es tu problema?- el lancero no salía de su sorpresa- Tú no eres así ¿Qué te ocurre?-

-…¬_¬…- le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos

-Por favor Sona, no hay tiempo para esto- dijo el pelinegro intentando convencerla- No podemos dejar que Luxanna pierda, sería terrible-Lux,Lux, Lux…el único tema que le importaba a Xin desde hace un tiempo ¿Acaso ella ya no era importante? Bien, tenía una respuesta ideal para eso.

- _Música #$%&#_- respondió violentamente (perdonen pero tuve que censurar eso ultimo)

-¡Sona!- mencionó sorprendido Xin mientras su cara se llevaba de vergüenza; jamás escuchó a Sona decir algo como eso (¿?)-¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué dices esas cosas sobre Lux?-

-...ò;_;ó…- rabiosa, unas lagrimas cubrieron sus ojos para mirar al hombre directo en el cara- _Música muy agresiva_- dijo rasgando las cuerdas con sus uñas. Deseaba tanto gritarle, gritarle fuerte y rugirle todos sus sentimientos rotos…su silencio era un maldición para ella. En un movimiento rápido, Xin tomó la mano de la mujer para dejará de golpear su instrumento; algo que la sorprendió mucho.

-Basta Sona- le gritó rápidamente con un semblante molesto en su rostro- ¡No puedo entenderte con ese ruido!-

-…O;_;O…-¿No entender? ¿Ruido? Palabras que Sona odia, palabras que jamás esperó de Xin. Por primera vez, Sona uso su AD. Su mano golpeó con toda su fuerza la mejilla del hombre para que la soltara; tan fuerte que sacudió la cabeza de hombre mientras el aplauso resonaba en las calles. Ambos se separaron unos metros, ella sostenía su mano adolorida por golpearlo y él sostenía su mejilla mirando hacia abajo.

-…Sona…-no podía creerlo, su rostro estaba ardiendo, la mano de ella estaba marcada en su mejilla. Levantó su rostro, quería verla a ese rostro tan hermoso y solo preguntarle…-¿Por qué?- dijo en un tono de tristeza profunda, algo que ella no pudo soportar.

-…D;x…- Sona giró sobre sus talones y empezó a correr…flotar…lo que sea que haga ella.

_Xin…tú me hacías tan feliz. Jamás pude hablar con nadie y todos me tachaban de fenómeno por ello o solo me querían por mi figura de música. Cuando te vi, cuando nos vimos por primera vez, no nos hablamos, no dijimos nada…solo nos miramos y sonreímos. Éramos 2 huérfanos vistiéndonos de azul y amarillo, Demacia no nos vio nacer pero se volvió nuestro hogar y ambos vivimos honrándolo a pesar de las palabras de la gente._

_Podías entenderme, podíamos hablar y reír. Sentía que tenía una voz cuando estaba con tigo, sentía a mi corazón saltar de alegría al verte volver de tus misiones o al volver de mis conciertos…no tenía que actuar o tocar para alguien más…tu sonreías solo por mi…y yo era feliz solo por ti. Soñar sentir tus brazos abrazarme, sentir tus dedos en mi cabello, sentir tus labios en los míos, mis fantasías y secretos más preciados siempre tenían que ver contigo. Soñar con darle un hijo a la nación que nos adoptó, soñar verte cada mañana al despertar, soñar con que escuches mi corazón diciendo que te amo…_

_¿Por qué? Pones tu lanza y tus deberes antes que a mí, tu deuda con el rey siempre es un muro que no puedo pasar para llegar a ti ¿Deseas que tú vida sea solo una batalla? Verte marchar, ver tu espalda salir de los muros para ir a la batalla, es algo que me lastima pero saber que renuncias a una vida junto a mi…nada me lastimó tanto antes ¿Por qué ahora no me escuchas Xin? Antes podías hacerlo ¿No ves mis lágrimas por ti? ¿No ves mi rostro destrozado del dolor?...Xin…¿Por qué no escuchas?...Como rompes mi corazón…_

_-_De nuevo en la arena-

-Damas y caballeros- una poderosa voz se escuchó por todos lados- ¿Quién esta listo para el COMABTE?- en seguida, todo el publico explotó en un grito de animo mientras que la pesadilla de Garen empezaba- En la esquina roja, con un impecable índice de victorias, con un peso de…-

-¡Di mi peso y asesino!- se escuchó gritar desde la oscuridad.

-…ejem…- continuó el narrador- La mejor duelista de Demacia, la guerrera escarlata, el coco de Master Yi y pasadilla de todos los junglers…la única, la genial, la sensual…¡FIORA!-

Con luces rojas, Fiora ingresó a la arena portando una enorme capa roja mientras era alabada por sus miles de fanáticos. Cuando sus botas se detuvieron sobre el escenario, lanzó la pesada capa al aire mientras sacaba s espada.. Miles de destellos de plata rompieron la tela en mil pedazos que llovieron pétalos sobre ella.

-¿Están listos para el combate?- dijo punzando su arma hacia delante. Su acento francés y su voz seductora, eran suficientes como para enamorar a sus fanáticos y causar varias perturbaciones en sus pantalones…¿Qué? No me miren así, ustedes saben que es cierto ò_ó

-Buuuu, Buuuu…- gritaba desde su palco Garen con toda su fuerza- Vete a casa Fiora, ¡DEMACIA! no te quiere-

-Pero su casa esta Demacia- marcó Poppy con cara de vergüenza ajena.

-Ahora…-continuó el narrador- En la esquina azul, la joven con la sonrisa más luminosa de Demacia. La hechicera de la luz, la guerrera de la rectitud. Un personaje sumamente original que no tiene nada que ver con Sailor Moon…la única, la hermosa, la poderosa, la mujer que hace a Nocturne correr por su vida…¡LUX!-

Con luces azules, la rubia ingresó a la arena mientras el público volvió a explotar. Estaba sumamente seria, sostenía su barra mágica con ambas manos mientras subía al arena sin perder de vista s su enemiga. Fiora tenía una gran boca y era el momento de cerrarse la de una vez.

-Prepárate- dijo soltando su barra y haciendo que gire a su alrededor- En el nombre de Demacia, te castigare- mencionó en un tono intimidante pero a Fiora le valió nada.

-¡Lux es luz! ¡Lux es luz! ¡Lux es luz! ¡Lux es luz!...- alentaban Garen desde el palco y Ezreal desde su asiento, los demás también la alentaban con excepción de Shyvana…ella sentía un placer extraño al ver a Jarvan alentando.

-Y ahora- continuó el narrador- Unas palabras del referí, Ryze- un hombre azul ingresó a la arena con cara de pocos amigos.

-Muy bien, las reglas son simples- dijo extendiendo sus manos hacia las mujeres- Se permite cualquier tipo de ataque que puedan ejecutar por su cuenta, si salen de la plataforma o se rinden pierden. Si reciben ayuda que mejore sus habilidades, pierden y, como hay niños presentes, no pierdan su ropa o se desnuden sin motivo-

Fanaticos masculinos:-Ooooowwwwww )=-

-Ok…¿Lista?- dijo señalando a Lux.

-Si- ò_ó

-¿Lista?- dijo señalando a Fiora.

-Wii- =D

-¡EMPIECEN!-

**Este capitulo fue muy muy triste…Buaaaa D;x…necesito un momento…*Dándoles la espalda* Fuera, no quiero que me vean llorando…**


End file.
